Beating
by YouStarteldTheSister
Summary: I might as well be talking to myself..because no one listens to me when I tell them to take Hanna to the hospital.


_I couldn't think of a single thing for a fitting title for this fic, so if you would like to suggest something feel free to send it to me in a message. If I can find one I like I'll change it to that._

_Also.. I'm terrified of what the die hard HINABN fans are going to this of this. But here goes nothing..  
_

* * *

If my own heart had been beating I think it would have stopped the second I saw the ghost pass through Hanna. If I hadn't become so pale lately I'm sure the color would have drained from my face when I saw him fall to the ground. And if I hadn't been a vampire I'm sure I never would have heard his heart stop.

Zombie cried out his name and rushed to his side, and I just stood there, like I was frozen in a block of ice. Until I felt the warmth of the blond's hand wrap around my arm, then I was suddenly brought back to attention and immediately jerked the limp away from her. Taking my eyes off the redhead long enough to glare at her and tell her to get the off of me. I wasn't looking to be her support or protection or whatever.

By the time I had turned my eyes back to Hanna the kid was already back up on his feet. Shivering and mostly supported by Zombie at the moment, but he was still up, and awake.. and alive. His little comment about that being unpleasant made me snort, and maybe a little too loudly ask him what the fuck was going on. Only a second ago I was sure we'd seen the last of him, and now all of a sudden Hanna was up and just ready to go at it again?.. it wasn't right. But he just laughed and took his magic marker out of his pocket testing himself by supporting his own weight as he started to draw a rune on his hand.

"S-sorry Connie, I keep dragging you into stuff you didn't sign up for.. It's just that.. I really... really... really.."

"HANNA!."

Well I didn't mean it like that, and now I felt like shit, like it was my fault that Hanna had decided to put up the strong front when he was clearly nowhere close to being alright. At least Zombie caught him before he hit the ground because I don't think I could take seeing the kid in a heap like that so soon. There was a bit of a clatter as his marker fell from his hand and hit the ground though, and with a deep frown on my face I bent down to pick it up, replacing the cap and tucking it into the pocket Hanna always carried it in.

"We should take him to a hospital.."

It wasn't a suggestion, I almost downright demanded that we take him there. But Zombie would hear none of it, he said that they had to take Hanna to Doc Worth.. that filthy excuse for a hack that they had went to see when I had first turned into a vampire and needed something to eat. I didn't like the idea at all and even told everyone so, but I might as well be talking to myself for all that they listened to me. Were they really not that worried about him? or had I been the only one to know just how serious things had been for Hanna a moment ago?. Either way, we told Toni where we were going with him and were out the door in a blink of an eye, and while my legs weren't nearly as long as Zombie's were I had no problem keeping up with him. Probably because I didn't get winded anymore trying to run like this over long distances, or any period of time really.

Worth's place was as filthy as I remembered it and to me might have even gotten a little worse since the last time we were here. I didn't have too much time to look around though, mostly because I was distracted by the "doc" and his loud foul mouth. Who took one look of the boy in Zombie's arms, and after a quick explanation told us to take him to the back room. Where Zombie laid him on a equally dirty looking bed that look a whole lot like an autopsy table then an actual bed. Pulling a pill bottle that looked like it had been hand labeled with some of the man's own scribble, Worth started going on about Hanna feeling light, and how he'd wondered about it once and looked into it and everything but when asked about it just said that all that was classified information. This irritated for some reason and the two of us got into a big argument about it.

Apparently when the two of us fight we're loud enough to wake even the most unconscious person, because we hadn't been arguing very long when we heard some coughs and shifting of clothes as Hanna sat up and looked at us with a weak and somewhat crooked grin on his face.

"Fighting again? already?... I can't leave you two alone for a minute, I swear.."

Giving a little huff, I was about to open my mouth to argue with Hanna now, wanting to correct that little statement and tell him he was in no shape to be sitting up just yet. But the doc turned away from me and started on him about the ghost making me huff again and glower at the fur coat he wore. Trying to listen on the conversation to see if any of this 'classified' information happen to come up at all. But Worth was smarter then I give him credit for, and told Zombie and me both to get out so he could talk to Hanna in private. He even tried to bribe me with a bag of blood, that I wouldn't readily admit but I needed pretty badly since I was starving, and told me to go fetch.

While I didn't enjoy being treated like a dog I went after it anyway. Picking it up off the ground and taking the little stopper off of it as I hid in a dark corner close to the front door, and turned my back to Zombie, trying a inconspicuously as I could to slurp the blood out of the bag and enjoy my dinner while I had it. I actually managed to get halfway through the bag before Toni burst through the door without even so much as a hint of warning, scaring the shit out of me and making me accidentally squeeze the bag I was holding. This made what was left of the blood come gushing out of it and all over my face, glasses, and white over shirt and even a little part of the wall.

She must have realized what she did because Toni started apologizing, and that was when Hanna came out from the back room, looking like his old self again and pulling his left arm through the hole in his jacket. Once again full of energy and ready to run right back to the theater and take on the ghost, he only stopped to tell me I had some blood 'here' as he put it and notice Toni was there and talk to her. Out of the corner of my glasses I saw Worth slip out of the door and say something to Zombie before lighting his cigarette and fade into the background like it was totally normal for a bunch of otherwordly creatures and one stupid and somehow alive kid crowding around the front door of his 'clinic' and chatting it up like there was nothing wrong.

There was so many question, so many curiosities, and not one person.. not even Hanna himself.. willing to give me any answers to any of this. Maybe that was what drew me to them, made me wanna meet with them again today and follow them to the theater, I thought it had just been about the food. But maybe it was the fact that they were all just one big mystery, and I had never had this much excitement in my life... ever.

Hanna proclaimed that they were going back now, and I tried my hardest not to wrap both my hands around his neck and strangle him, or at the very least slap him until he got some common sense. I was the last one out since I stopped to shrug off my bloodied shirt and clean my face, and as I heard the door of the clinic click behind me. I couldn't help but feel like this was going to turn out to be a long night.


End file.
